Someone That You're With
by Shii-Chan
Summary: An angsty little SasuNaru songfic for Valentine's Day. Told from Sakura's POV to the music, Someone That You're With, by Nickelback. SasuNaru, Onesided SakuSasu, LeeSaku at the end.


A/N: I was freaking out a few minutes ago because, guess what? I forgot to write a Valentine's fic! OMIGAWD! Wow... Someone remind me never to say that again. Well anyway here it is, SHII'S OFFICIAL ANGSTY VALENTINE'S DAY SONG FIC OF DOOM! Woah, try saying that all in one breath! Anyway this is told in Sakura's POV and is to the song "Someone that you're with" by Nickelback. I was listening to my CD and was like "WHOA! This would make a great fic!" So here it is...

**SHII'S OFFICIAL ANGSTY VALENTINE'S DAY SONGFIC OF DOOM:**

**Someone That You're With**

****Disclaimer: Unless I get the rights to Naruto wrapped in chocolate, I don't own. May I also mention how lovely a gift idea that is! -wink-

* * *

_I reside in 209, you're in 208_

_You moved in last Friday night,_

_And I just couldn't wait_

_So I tried to call across the hall,_

_To ask you out someday_

_But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

* * *

Sakura had been ecstatic when Sasuke had moved to her apartment complex. As in bouncing off the wall ecstatic. So figuring she would get no better chance to flirt she stepped out into the hallway they shared. And bumped right into someone. Naruto to be exact. The blonde tossed an apology her way and sped towards Sasuke's door, knocking on it hastily. It was answered and he slid inside quickly. It seemed her chance was gone once again.

* * *

_Well I'd rather start off slow_

_This whole thing's like_

_Some sort of race_

_Instead of winning what I want_

_I'm sitting here in second place_

* * *

The rumors had been flying around. She couldn't believe it. Sasuke, gay for none other than Naruto? And she hadn't believed it. Until she ran into them at the park. Actually more like interrupted them in the park. The last thing she saw was the startled faces of her teammates as she ran off in tears.

* * *

_Because somewhere_

_The one I wanna be with's_

_With somebody else_

_Oh god, I wanna be that_

_Someone that you're with_

_I wanna be that someone_

_That you're with_

* * *

She had craved the Uchiha's attention for some time now. She must have had the biggest crush on him in all of Konoha. And seeing Naruto where she had always thought she should be, it broke something inside her.

* * *

_And I can talk about it all day long_

_'til I run out of breath_

_But I still wanna be that_

_Someone that you're with_

_I've got to be that_

_Someone that you're with_

* * *

Ino loved chatting about the happy couple. Of course she would. She had hooked up with Shikamaru years ago. She had no idea how much this hurt her friend. Sakura hadn't gotten over him. She never would.

* * *

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

_'Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him_

_Somewhere and just about to kiss_

_God I wanna be that_

_Someone that you're with_

* * *

Sakura hated this. She hated Naruto. She hated Sasuke. She hated the world. But most of all she hated herself. For being angry, for being jealous, for loving him the way she did. Sure it had been one sided, but it was something important to her. Even now she was waiting for him to waltz in and tell her it was all a bad dream and that he loved her.

* * *

_Well I hear your favorite songs_

_You sing along with everyday_

_And I borrow things that_

_I don't need for conversation sake_

* * *

The past couple days had been torture. Pretending to be happy for them as Naruto gushed about Sasuke and Sasuke held the blonde in his arms tenderly. She had tried everything she could to get Sasuke's mind of Naruto but it was pointless. She felt pitiful as she walked to his door to ask for some flour when she didn't even know how to bake. She felt even worse as she was turned away by Naruto's musical voice floating through it.

* * *

_Last night I heard your key,_

_It hit your lock at 4 AM_

_Instead of being out with me_

_You must be out with him_

* * *

The nights were the worst. She was plagued by thoughts of the two boys and nightmares about nameless things rooted in her depression. She especially hated when she heard Sasuke coming home late from a date with Naruto. He would be laughing for no reason or the blonde would be chatting about something animatedly. Leaned up against her door was presently the most common place to find the girl.

* * *

_Well I'd rather start off slow_

_This whole thing's like_

_Some sort of race_

_Instead of winning what I want_

_I'm sitting here in second place_

* * *

She didn't understand how Sasuke could love Naruto and not her. It made no sense and it frustrated her to no end. He was a guy for god's sake and the Uchiha's complete opposite! It couldn't work! It shouldn't work! And yet it did. That's what hurt the most.

* * *

_Because somewhere the one_

_I wanna be with's_

_With somebody else_

_Oh god, I wanna be that_

_Someone that you're with_

_I wanna be that_

_Someone that you're with_

_And I can talk about it all day long_

_'til I run out of breath_

_But I still wanna be that_

_Someone that you're with_

_I've got to be that_

_Someone that you're with_

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

_'Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him_

_Somewhere and just about to kiss_

_God, I wanna be that_

_Someone that you're with_

* * *

This was their day. After years of waiting they had finally gotten married. And Sakura sat there with her ever present smile. Way in the back. Right there, mourning. Their day. Not hers. Not hers, like it should have been. It could have been. It wasn't. And she couldn't help it. She let the tears fall. The tears she had been holding back for years.

* * *

_Well somewhere the one_

_I wanna be with's_

_With somebody else_

_Oh god, I wanna be that_

_Someone that you're with_

_And I can talk about it all day long_

_'til I run out of breath_

_But I still wanna be that_

_Someone that you're with_

_I've got to be that_

_Someone that you're with_

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

_'Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him_

_Somewhere and just about to kiss_

_God, I've got to be that_

_Someone that_

_I wanna be that someone that_

_I've got to be that_

_Someone that you're with_

* * *

Everyone thought they were tears of joy. Let them think what they would. She sat there with her pasted on smile and tears rolling down her cheeks. Feeling a touch on her shoulder she turned to find Lee gazing at her forlornly. He understood. And as she looked deep into his eyes she saw a small shard of herself reflected in their depths. It was time to let go and move on. This could be their day. She would have hers soon enough.

* * *

_Celebrating the union between:_

_Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke_

_The fourteenth of February in the year of 2006_

0

_Celebrating the union between:_

_Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura_

_The fourteenth of February in the year of 2008_

* * *

A/N: Aww! There's hope at the end! Go Lee you finally hooked her! I hope this didn't sound like she was using Lee to be happy, because she wasn't. Oh how we love to beat on Sakura, ne? Poor girl. Flames will be used to re-ignite my youth. 


End file.
